


Always Comes Too Late

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "He was not only an unmated Alpha in college, but an unmated Alpha in college who wanted an Omega he couldn’t ever have."





	

Alfred squinted up at the menu boards, feigning interest in their contents as the person standing behind the counter waiting for him to order sighed in frustration. Alfred opened his mouth as if to order but then closed it again. 

“Are you going to order your coffee or not?”

Alfred lowered his gaze to grin at the voice’s source—Arthur, the grumpy-faced barista at Alfred’s favorite local coffee shop. Omegas were supposed to be docile, while Arthur was anything but. 

“I think you know my order by now,” Alfred said, shrugging his shoulders as Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Smug Alpha bastard,” Arthur said just loud enough for Alfred to hear.

Although he laughed in response to Arthur’s bitter remark, Alfred tried to remain inconspicuous as Arthur moved to the side to fix his order. It was probably impossible to do so since Arthur wasn’t in heat and they had no particular connection to each other, but Alfred wanted to know what Arthur smelled like.

It was just his luck that he’d happened to take interest in the one Omega who would never want him. He’d heard tales of the unmateable Omega—namely Arthur—who worked at one of the coffee shops on campus, and while Alfred’s initial goal had been to meet and tease Arthur, he’d wound up actually wanting him instead. 

There was no doubt that Arthur not only would never want him, but hated his guts on top of that. It wasn’t just that he made it a point to stop into the coffee shop every day to make Arthur’s life miserable. Although they had to apply for their school of choice like anyone else, Alphas always got a free ride once they were accepted. Therefore even the most dimwitted of Alphas could get a free education, something Alfred knew many Betas and Omegas resented. Arthur, being an Omega, had to pay tuition far higher than what a Beta had to, simply because Omegas were meant to find mates and raise families rather than go to school and pursue careers.

Arthur just happened to be one of the Omegas who were dead set on having a career, and so he was working his way through school in that coffee shop. Even if Alfred didn’t antagonize him, Arthur would still hate him.

“Here. I hope you drop it on your lap,” Arthur said as he handed over Alfred’s coffee.

Alfred picked it up, taking a sip and giving Arthur a cocky grin. “Gee, I wonder why you haven’t found a mate yet.”

“Because the last thing I want is to be chained to an insufferable ass like you for the rest of my life. Bad enough that I have to spend every day I’m in heat wanting to go out and jump the first Alpha I smell and demand that he stick his cock in me. My life would be ruined forever.” Arthur scowled at the counter, but rather than bite back with a sarcastic comment, Alfred shifted his weight.

He wondered what Arthur smelled like while he was in heat, though he knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he did. He’d already had one disastrous close call with an Omega at his school who made the unfortunate decision to come to class while she was in heat. He didn’t want to force himself on Arthur. Underneath his Alpha instincts beat the heart of a hero who didn’t want to hurt anyone. At least that’s what he told himself.

He tried to seem casual as he lowered his coffee cup, but he was thankful that Arthur wasn’t actually looking at him. “Heh, so does that mean you’d even jump me? Should I be scared that I might have to beat you off me one day?”

Arthur lifted his head and looked Alfred right in the eye, and for a moment Alfred was afraid that Arthur would see right through him and call his bluff. If Arthur knew the truth then Alfred would never heard the end of it, even if he never patronized that coffee shop ever again.

Instead of gloating that he had some measure of power over Alfred, Arthur just gave Alfred an unimpressed look and spoke in a deadpan voice. “No. I believe you are the one Alpha I have completely immunity to.”

Alfred was careful not to let his smile slip, though he felt like someone had sucker punched him in the gut. He started to turn to leave, but he couldn’t go without the last word. “Your loss, not mine. But phew, I was really scared I’d really have to beat you off me.”

Arthur scoffed, but said nothing. Alfred slipped out of the shop and pulled his coat around him as he headed for the library.

He had plenty of math homework to do, and he’d happily welcome anything that would take his mind off of the fact that he was not only an unmated Alpha in college, but an unmated Alpha in college who wanted an Omega he couldn’t ever have.

* * *

The moment Alfred disappeared around the corner, Arthur excused himself to the backroom, where his knees nearly collapsed underneath him as he let out a shuddering breath.

With each passing day it was getting harder and harder to hide his desire for Alfred. As he neared his heat cycle he was sorely tempted to come into work just so that Alfred’s instincts would overshadow his disdain, and he’d leap over the counter and mount Arthur right there against the various espresso machines and microwaves.

That wasn’t what he actually wanted, though. He didn’t want an unwilling mate, even if that mate was Alfred. He also didn’t want his life to end the moment he mated. Although it wasn’t unheard of for an Omega to be unmated with a career, too many Omegas abandoned their dreams to assume their place in society, and Arthur didn’t want to be yet another. Perhaps it was a blessing that Alfred hated him. He’d worked too hard for too long to throw everything away just because he finally happened to meet an Alpha he’d actually want as a mate.

Arthur straightened his posture and fixed his expression into his careful detached frown. It was just lucky for him that he would finish school before Alfred, so he wouldn’t have to resist temptation for much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Since I'm never going to finish this one, I might as well explain where I was going to go with it.
> 
> Following this, Arthur goes into heat, and where before he could just get himself off, this time he fantasizes about Alfred the entire time and is unable to properly satisfy himself because he desperately wants Alfred. In the meantime, Alfred goes back to the coffee shop and is scared off by the alpha to top all alphas: Natalia (who can make even the most dominant of alphas seem like a meek, submissive omega).
> 
> Arthur returns to work, and when Alfred catches wind that Arthur is back and Natalia is gone, he goes back. Frustrated by his Very Distracting attraction to Alfred, Arthur tells Alfred off and says that he never wants to see him ever again. Alfred, hurt, snaps back that Arthur's attitude is a prime example of why nobody wants him. They're both dangerously close to pitching coffee in each other's faces, but Alfred storms off.
> 
> And then they mope. Really pathetic, blatant moping. Arthur had been hoping that he'd be able to go back to focusing on school and making something of his life, but he can't shake that he really, really wants Alfred, no matter how obnoxious and distracting that attraction is. Alfred, meanwhile, gets kicked around by his alpha twin brother, Matthew, until he's convinced that he should just admit to Arthur that he wants him, and if he gets rejected, then so be it. He could move on with his life.
> 
> Of course, when they encounter each other, strained politeness rapidly devolves into an argument, where Arthur tells Alfred off for being a pigheaded alpha and Alfred gives Arthur a hard time for being so damn stubborn about everything.
> 
> At some point Arthur blurts out that he wouldn't have such a hard time if he didn't want Alfred so badly. He realizes his mistake very quickly, but rather than run or back down, he holds his ground. To hell with alpha and omega bullshit, he decides. Alfred is flabbergasted at first, but then he also admits that he wants Arthur. Awkward silence but then they can't keep their hands off each other.
> 
> Months of pent up sexual frustration culminate in the two of them going at it, and Alfred is blown away by how aggressive/eager Arthur is. After getting over the high of how waiting for each other was Totally Worth It, they have a chat where they get their feelings out on the table. Arthur makes it clear that he's never going to be a submissive omega (except maybe for kink during sex), and he's not going to mate until he's done with school and has a career he's satisfied with. Despite that, he wants Alfred. Alfred admits that they're probably going to argue and butt heads a lot, but Arthur's okay with that.
> 
> So Alfred comes in and gives Arthur a hard time at work and Arthur snaps back at him, as usual, but now everyone realizes that they're just doing their bizarre version of flirting. The end.
> 
> I was looking forward to the most alpha of alphas in Belarus and a sex scene with my personal favorite of an aggressive bottom England and a more reticent top America, but alas, I never did find the drive to finish it. Hopefully that summary satisfies, though. :)
> 
> I was also going to include lyrics for "Friday I'm In Love" for the chapter titles, as they wound up matching up pretty well to what I'd had planned.
> 
> "I don't care if Monday's black  
> Tuesday, Wednesday heart attack  
> Thursday never looking back  
> It's Friday I'm in love"
> 
> (This may be longer than the fic itself, whoops)


End file.
